User blog:ThatCrimsonTomcat/Truematter Feats List
I guess this will serve as a comprehensive list of all feats for the Truematter verse. Crimson's Feats 14 Year Old Crimson *'Flame Aura': Q = m (mass in gs) * c(heat capacity in joule per gram degrees celsius) * Δt(change in temperature celsius) Flame amount is 20 cm^3 per cm of skin area this calculator the characters BSA is 1.7 meters/17000 cms, 17000*20 = 340000 c^3/0.34 m^3, according to this fire is 0.3 kgs per cubic meter, 0.34 m^3 x 0.3 kgs/m^3= 0.102 kgs or 102 grams. Q = 102 * c * Δt c = 1.012 Q = 102 * 1.012 * Δt Average campfire temps(which he should be at least equivalent to) is 1,100 degrees celsius - room temperature, 23 celcius, is 1,077 celsius Q = 102 * 1.012 * 1,077 Q = 1.11172248 * 10^5 which is Wall Level 16 Year Old Crimson *'Cone of Flame': E = m * c * Δt The cone has a base radius of 6 meters and is 8 meters tall, so V=πr2h 3=π·62·8 3≈301.59289 301.5 m^3 of flame for 0.3 kgs of flame per m^3 is 90.45 kgs of fire E = 90.45 * c * Δt C = 1012 for air so E = 90.54 * 1012 * Δt Change in temperature in this case is 1177 so E = 90.54 * 1012 * 1177 = 1.077371658 * 10^8 Joules, or Small Building Level *'Boulder Kick Feat': Calced by DMUA to be Wall Level+ here, so big thanks to him!(Crimson was the character to kick the rock) Orestes' Feats *'Rock Cutting': K = 0.5 * m * V Velocity is equivalent to that of a waterjet, which go at speeds of 1029 m/s. K = 0.5 * m * 1029 He used about a gallon of water-analogous liquid, which is 3.79 kilograms K = 0.5 * 3.79 * 1029 = 2.0065 × 10^6 Joules, or Wall Level Peter's Feats *'Werewolf Punching Feat': During their first fight, Peter's werewolf form punched Crimson hard enough to send him flying back at high speed E = 0.5 * m * v^2 Velocity was 89.4 mps, and 14 year old Crimson weighs 59 kgs, so E = 0.5 * 59 * 89.4^2 = 2.336695 * 10^5, Wall Level This also serves as a speed feat. The werewolf's total body mass is 158 kgs, and arm mass is on average 6.5% of body mass, so the werewolf's arm mass is 10.27 kgs 0.5 * 10.27 * v^2 = 233669.5 5.135 * v^2 = 233669.5 v^2 = 45505.25803 v = sqrt(45505.25803) v = 213.3196147 which is Subsonic+ *'Werewolf Throwing Feat': During their second fight, Peter's werewolf form threw a large boulder at Crimson Calced by DMUA to be Wall Level here, so big thanks to him!(Werewolf was the character to throw the rock) Spike's Feats *'Vaporizing Water Feat' This feat happened when Spike used one of his blasts to vaporize some of Orestes' water. This would be a standard strand Orestes summoned, which would be 3.79 kgs. Water's J/kg C heat capacity is 4187, and it's vaporization temperature is 100 C, minus room temperature of ~23 C is 77 C, for a total of Q = 3.79 * 4187 * 77 = 1.22189221 * 10^6 Joules, or Wall Level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations